Until now, many technologies have been developed for supporting an improvement in a sport of a user by using sensing or analysis. For example, PTL 1 discloses technology for extracting feature information of a swing based on output data of a motion sensor. By using such technology, a user can objectively reflect on a play of a sport, and this result can be used for improvement.